


if you change your mind, you know where i am

by adorkable



Category: John Dies at the End (2012), RPS
Genre: Gen, sorry - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Съемки "Джона" глазами Роба. Пиар "Джона" глазами Роба. И еще кое-что.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you change your mind, you know where i am

**Author's Note:**

> дорогой Уне в подарок

[3]

На самом деле, Роб думает, что никогда не скажет Чейзу ни слова.

Только вот он не принимает во внимание одну деталь — в то время, как он старается не делать, Чейз, наоборот, не позволяет себе и короткой передышки.

Приглашения на спектакли, постоянные фотографии, сообщения.

Дважды он покупает Робу билет на самолет — они не виделись четыре месяца.

Роб не сопротивляется, думая, что отступать ему некуда, и лучше просто поддаваться.

[2]

— Твое кофейное лицо! Нет, подожди, иди, умойся, я скоро вернусь.

Через несколько минут Чейз действительно возвращается с двумя стаканами кофе в руках.

— Уже лучше, иначе нас не будут снимать, — он засыпает сахар в оба стакана, не смотря на Роба. — Доброе утро?

Роб только кивает, зная, что голос со сна хриплый и разговаривать не хочется катастрофически. Не говоря уже о съемке в шоу. Какой нормальный человек организовывает подобное мероприятие в восемь утра воскресенья?

Вот именно.

— Спасибо, — благодарит он чуть позже, когда Чейз перестает нервничать и почти расслабляется.

Робу очень хочется спать, еще сильнее ему хочется уткнуться носом Чейзу под самый подбородок и вот так, именно так заснуть.

Да. Зато он получил свою порцию живительного кофе.

Хоть в чем-то вселенная по имени Чейз ему не отказывает.

[1]

Пол подходит к ним в короткий перерыв и говорит что-то о том, как он устал, сейчас бы лечь и проспать несколько дней. Чейз только кивает, но Роб по глазам видит — врет, ведь всего Чейза так и распирает от этой энергии; хочется сделать сцену лучше, точнее, дубль за дублем, и плевать на время.

— А ты, парень, прямо как батарейка для нас всех, да? — замечает Пол и не получает ответа.

Роб не спрашивает за себя, ему достаточно посмотреть на смущенную улыбку Чейза.

И нет ничего удивительного в том, что это заряжает всех остальных. 

[2]

— Теперь вы друзья?

— Друзья? — удивляется Чейз, и Роб чувствует, как правую руку сводит судорогой. — Да, конечно. Это можно даже не обсуждать. Только если не хотите узнать один из грязных секретов Роба, — журналистка улыбается и мельком смотрит на Роба.

— Вы согласны с Чейзом? Можно ли стать друзьями всего за три месяца съемок.

— С этим парнем можно рассчитывать и на неделю, уверяю вас, — Роб обхватывает Чейза за плечи и сжимает пальцы. — В первый раз, когда я увидел его...

Он говорит и говорит, не замечая никого вокруг, а когда Чейз кладет руку ему на колено, резко затыкается.

— Похоже, в этот раз я выболтал все твои секреты? — Роб спрашивает Чейза, но смотрит только на девушку.

Она довольна результатом, это точно.

Роб в очередной раз выполнил работу на пятерку.

[1]

По секрету Чейз признается Робу, что чувствует себя очень неуверенно на съемочной площадке.

Он не требует от Роба клятвы в молчании, не просит совета. 

Для Чейза это признание не обходится даже в доллар.

Роб же запоминает и начинает еще пристальнее вглядываться в работу напарника.

В какой-то момент Роб уверен — Чейз ему соврал, по непонятной причине, но соврал. 

Потому что нет ни малейшего признака того, что этот фильм для него первый. Нет никакого намека на то, что Чейз боится ошибиться.

Лучше бы Чейз врал, ведь когда Роб ловит тот самый момент неуверенности, ему становится стыдно.

За сомнения в честности Чейза.

[2]

— Ты бы снялся в следующей части?

— Джона? — Роб откладывает в сторону журнал.

— Да, — Чейз прыгает на кровать, оказывается катастрофически близко.

— Зависит от содержания. Если бы Джон там реально умер, то вряд ли.

— Брось ты.

— Нет, серьезно, ты бы нормально отреагировал на смерть Дэйва?

Чейз молчит какое-то время, укладывается на спину рядом. Роб только и может, что смотреть на его грудную клетку. Вверх, вниз, вверх, вниз. И еще на Чейзе дебильный свитер. Его надо снять.

Как можно быстрее.

— Понимаешь, — он смотрит в потолок, а потом закрывает глаза и проговаривает максимально быстро. — Ведь Дэйв уже мертв. И тот парень, который остается в финале книги, это уже не он.

— Да, не в данной вселенной, но чисто технически.

— Нет, он и чисто технически не является изначальным Дэвидом.

— Так что, ты ждешь другого моего ответа?

— Нет, на самом деле, нет. Мне просто нравится говорить с тобой, — улыбается Чейз. Его глаза все еще закрыты. Дыхание выравнивается.

Робу стоит больших усилий взять в руки журнал и сосредоточиться на очередной статье про Брэда и Энджи.

[1]

— Мы будем сегодня работать? — шипит Майк, стоя спиной к Чейзу.

— Он не в духе, да?

— И на то есть причины, — качает головой Роб. У него сильно болит поясница, рука, даже шея. Они упорно ждут, когда же начнет действовать обезболивающее.

— Это не самый плохой день в его жизни, — кто-то говорит так громко, что Чейз на секунду вздрагивает, ведь не ожидает, что их кто-то слышит. — Да и в ваших тоже.

Чейз отдает ему свой кофе и открывает книгу, без закладки — она не нужна. 

Этот день действительно не самый плохой. Роб закрывает глаза и предпочитает сделать вид, что не слышит бормотание оператора. 

[2]

— Я тебя обожаю, ты ведь в курсе?

— Да, — со стаканом алкоголя в руке Чейз смотрится почти неприлично. Особенно, если учесть, что после съемок он сбросил немного веса. Это достаточно заметно.

— И я буду доставать тебя даже спустя год после того, как наша работа закончится?

— Да, — нужно запретить трубочки законом. 

Зачем Чейзу вообще трубочка?

— Это ведь взаимно?

_Как тебе сказать, я немного социально неприспособлен, так что не могу обещать подобного. Да и ты мне, вроде как, нравишься слишком уж сильно, так что..._

— Эй, парни, не хотите получить халявную выпивку?

Робу не приходится отвечать — Чейз уже тащит его к кудрявой рыжей девушке и ее подругам.

Вечер проходит почти хорошо, пока в какой-то важный момент Роб не вспоминает футболку Чейза. Он украл эту футболку, и она лежит где-то в глубине его гардероба.

Он вспоминает ощущение влажной ткани в собственных руках.

Девушка стоит перед ним на коленях и Роб не может ничего с собой поделать.

В прямо и переносном смыслах.

Все очень хреново.

Лучше бы он был Джоном. Настоящим Джоном. Это лучше, чем быть фальшивим Робом.

Не так ли?

[1]

Чейз похож на маленького ребенка, Роб никак не может перестать сравнивать его со своим младшим братом.

Параллели проходят практически во всех моментах.

Практически.

[2]

— Это так странно — чувствовать, что скоро нам скоро придется попрощаться, — Роб подслушивает.

Ему хочется двинуть себе, но это испортит прикрытие.

В груди что-то болит от слов Чейза. 

Да, скорее всего, ему настолько же странно. И страшно тоже.

[1]

— Не хотите сыграть? — Фаббианн улыбается и поднимает бокал, разглядывая всех через выдохшееся пиво.

— Это плохая идея.

— Как идея поиграть в маленькой компании может оказаться плохой?

— Поверь мне, — только и отвечает Роб, у него в руке бутылка пива, и он не хочет делать ровным счетом ничего, кроме как напиваться.

— Да бросьте вы, — поддакивает Джимми, и Чейз кивает.

Роб допивает свое пиво и уходит, ему совсем не хочется знать ничего лишнего. Ему не хочется знать.

Утром Чейз приходит к нему и рассказывает, что вечером было весело:

— И зря ты ушел.

Чуть позже он приносит Робу кофе и оставляет его просыпаться одного.

Роб не жалеет — как можно жалеть о том, чего не было?

[2]

— Когда найдете мое тело, не верьте предсмертной записке, — слова Дон запивает крепким кофе. Третьей кружкой за раннее утро.

— Я запомню, — выдавливает из себя Чейз и прикрывает глаза очками.

— У тебя похмелье? Роб так и не дал вам поспать, ребята? — настроение Дона мгновенно меняется, сразу же переходить на другую ступень. Ступень, где можно поиздеваться над другими.

— Типа того, — откликается Роб и судорожно пытается вспомнить, что случилось прошедшей ночью. На всякий случай он даже разглядывает шею Чейза (но не очень долго) на предмет оставленных там засосов. Все чисто. — Давай просто подождем этот час, дай нам очнуться.

— Как пожелаешь, начальник, — Дон выходит из-за стола и обращается к одной из официанток.

Сам Роб не в курсе как выглядит его шея, но даже Дон не собирается ему говорить.

[1]

Так сложно, но Роб и понимает и не понимает Чейза одновременно. Ведет себя как ребенок, но осознает окружающий мир взрослым.

— Ты вообще настоящий? — он так и говорит это, и наплевать, что слова сорвались.

Чейз только улыбается — он часто это делает, желая выполнить максимум по улыбкам за каждого окружающего его человека.

— Не очень похож? — Роб качает головой, мол, нет, не очень. Совсем. И ты сам об этом не знаешь.

— Я постараюсь ради тебя, — клянется Чейз и Роб думает, что не заслуживает такого.

Ведь они едва знакомы, а Чейз готов в лепешку расшибиться, только бы Роб чувствовал себя комфортнее.

[2]

— Уже завтра ваш фильм выходит в прокат, что чувствуете?

— Восторг! Страх, и еще капельку чего-то, — Чейз пересиливает себя и не вываливает на журналиста весь поток эмоций. Научился за пару недель, Роб гордится такими успехами. — Думаю, что подобный коктейль получается у каждого актера, чей фильм скоро покажется на старте, и будет проходить свой путь до самого финиша.

— И какой результат вы предсказываете для Джона?

— Мы найдем свою аудиторию, — умело отвечает Чейз, Роб только и может, что усмехнуться. Ему не остается ничего другого.

— Роб? Не хотите что-нибудь добавить?

— Кроме того, что работать над фильмом было одного удовольствие? Мне бы хотелось, но эфирного времени не хватит.

— Уверены? — прищуривается парень, задевая взглядом руку Роба, которая лежит на спинке стуле Чейза. 

Он видел такое не один раз, мог бы и привыкнуть.

— Абсолютно.

— Ладно, тогда вернемся к вам, Чейз, понравилось ли вам работать с режиссером фильм "Фантазм", Доном Коскарелли? 

И Чейз разрождается речью. 

Роб в очередной раз слушает его и понимает, что это вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет надоесть.

[1]

В один из съемочных дней Роба нет на площадке, он находится далеко от студии, и собирается вернуться не раньше полуночи.

Чейз звонит ровно после обеда, и почти задыхается в трубку:

— Это было так круто, Роб! Жаль, что ты далеко, черт, мне хочется обнять весь мир, — в этом весь Чейз. Другой бы трижды подумал, прежде чем кидаться такими заявлениями, а Чейз просто говорит и все.

Он точно знает, когда нужно замолчать, если дело касается других.

Но для себя самого кнопки паузы Чейз не придумал, и уже никогда не придумает.

— Будь осторожнее со своими желаниями, приятель.

— Тебя бы я точно обнял, — хмыкает Чейз и громко выдыхает в трубку. Роб закрывает глаза, позволяя солнечному свету и дальше пробиваться сквозь стекла очков.

— Вы уже отсняли сцену?

— Да, но ребята хотят повторить, мне нужно было просто пару минут с тобой, — без единой запинки, все таким же радостным голосом.

— Мы не виделись, сколько, часов пять? — на пробу интересуется Роб.

Он буквально видит, как кривятся губы Чейза — он не знает точно, хочет ли улыбнуться.

— Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

— До вечера, приятель, — Роб кладет трубку и понимает, что хочет вернуться сейчас же.

Но ведь он не может позволить себе очередную слабость.

Не так скоро.

[3]

— И оглядываясь назад, я точно могу сказать, что ни о чем не желаю, — Чейз чешет ладонь, смотрит вниз, он не стесняется говорить, нет, и Роб это знает. Чейз не хочет делиться тем, что только его. И на самом деле он может сказать на добрую сотню слов больше о том, как все начиналось, и какие именно эмоции он успел пережить во время съемок в своем первом фильме. — Иногда я даже думаю, что это было предрешено много тысяч лет назад.

Роб сидит спокойно, но внутри все равно дергается что-то, как всегда дергалось в присутствии Чейза.

Просто он повторяет Вонга, не слово в слово, но Роб понимает, о чем речь. Он понимает и теперь, спустя несколько долгих лет, когда вот-вот начнутся съемки по второй книге, внутри кроме легчайшей радости нет ничего.

А ведь раньше он бесился, раньше он старался уберечь себя.

— Нам просто суждено было стать лучшими друзьями на экране, и за его пределами.

Чейз смотрит на Роба в ожидании реакции. Так что Роб кивает, запоздало и медленно.

Этого вполне достаточно. Можно сказать коротко, но все равно донести самую суть.

[2]

— Роб, ты можешь на некоторое время превратиться в Джона? — Дон смотрит на него, сняв очки, и Роб видит, каким уставшим на самом деле выглядит режиссер.

— Все так плохо?

— Нет, фильм не станет кассовым, но было бы неплохо показать хоть немного радости от его скорого выхода в прокат. Что скажешь?

— Скажу, сэр, что сделаю так, как вы пожелаете.

— Тогда нацепи свою самую пьяную улыбку на это очаровательное личико, — Дон закрывает глаза, морщась — мигрень снова вернулась, — особенно сильно, и сам улыбается. Через силу. — И давай покажем этим засранцам, что выложились на все двести процентов.

— Я уже собирался звонить вам.

— Успел потеряться? — Дон оборачивается к подошедшему Чейзу. — Ничего, парень, — хлопок по плечу, — Расслабься и знакомься с новыми людьми. Кто знает, может, скоро ты будешь играть в более масштабных постановках.

Роб подмигивает Чейзу и делает вид, что скулы от фальшивой улыбки совсем не сводит. 

[1]

В день, когда Роб ошибается, становится понятно, насколько талантлив Чейз. Сколько в нем силы, спокойствия, и как гармонично все это смешивается с жаждой жить.

— Слушай, Дэйв, — Роб собирается договорить, но осекается на имени. Почему Дэйв, неужели настолько вжился в роль? Сразу же вылетает из головы о чем, собственно, хотел спросить.

Стоит только посмотреть на Чейза — становится понятно, что он не подведет. Подыграет, пусть даже нет зрителей.

Чейз делает это для самого Роба.

Чейз представляет из себя мистера " _вам-будет-удобно-со-мной_ " и Роб не может злиться на него. Потому что Чейз не фальшивит ни на одной ноте.

— Что? Только не говори, что нужно будет убить президента, мне совсем не по пути, — он закатывает глаза и плотно сжимает губы.

Точно так же себя ведет настоящий Дэвид Вонг, книжный парень, уставший от жизни, уставший от того, что начал видеть слишком много.

И перед Робом стоит настоящий Дэйв, нечего добавить, ничего не хочется убавлять.

— Я передумал, — почти резко отвечает Роб, но делает это потому что его собственная "машина" не заводится так просто, сейчас она не хочет заводиться.

Чейз продолжает за них двоих. Доводит свой монолог до логического завершения и разворачивается, уходя к ждущим его друзьям.

Роб стоит один, раздавленный собственными эмоциями.

Он ошибся, но Чейз и глазом не моргнул, построил настоящую сцену, пропущенную сцену, которая никуда не войдет. 

Совсем скоро Роб ее забудет.

Чушь, он не сможет.

Чейз оборачивается тогда, когда Роб перестает ждать.

Он улыбается Робу, вокруг жужжит реальный мир, а Роб глохнет, остается слепым и немым от собственной беспомощности.

И было бы так классно возненавидеть Чейза.

Было бы, но не за что.

[2]

— Это был потрясающий опыт, — Чейз взмахивает руками. — Да и первый фильм, чего еще можно желать?

Роб начинает мысленно перечислять, чего бы пожелал, заранее зная, к чему приведут съемки "Джона".

Даже к моменту окончания интервью список продолжает пополняться.

[1]

Один раз они реально устают, Робу надоедает подавать Чейзу биту с гвоздями, Чейзу надоедает ее принимать.

Ничего страшного, ведь это вполне нормально.

— Даю вам перерыв не больше получаса, дальше придется продолжить.

Полчаса, это очень мало, катастрофически мало, с учетом скорости съемок. Но Роб рад. Очень рад такому повороту.

Так что они запираются в гримерной, где нет никого. Роб думает о том, что не стоит думать о пиве.

— Это так странно, — Чейз разглядывает стену, где нет свободного от фотографий места. — Чувствовать, что все заканчивается. Ты понимаешь?

— Впереди еще много работы, — реклама, разъезды, интервью. У них будет еще столько времени.

Улыбка не удается Чейзу, и Роб пытается найти подходящие слова.

Взбодрись, старик, это ведь твой первый фильм, нельзя так тратить себя.

— Ты прав, — Чейз смотрит на фотографию их первого съемочного дня. Роб понимает, что украдет этот снимок.

И пришлет его Чейзу через несколько лет.

Если только не решит эгоистично оставить себе.

Остаток времени они почти не разговаривают, в какой-то момент Роб проваливается в сон, но дергается, ударяясь коленкой о соседнее кресло, где сидит Чейз.

— Эй, я не люблю, когда меня так будят.

— Не любишь, когда тебя вообще будят, — поправляет Роб и похлопывает Чейза по плечу.

Пора уходить, мы тратим не только свое, но и чужое время.

Роб все-таки крадет ту фотографию. 

[2]

— Последний день уже завтра, да?

— Да, — Дон старается держаться, но Роб четко слышит нотки грусти в его голосе.

Это все равно, что отдавать ребенка, которого сам вырастил, да? Отдавать его знакомым людям, не зная, получишь ли обратно.

— Ты ведь не будешь реветь?

— Пацан, имей совесть, ты думаешь, что я плакса или как?

— Просто пытаюсь заранее продумать решения. Водка, ром, мартини?

— Давай обойдемся без алкоголя? Если все будет плохо, то я сам куплю нам выпивку, и не думай, что ты сможешь самостоятельно добраться до кровати.

Снова нажраться в обществе Чейза? Отличная идея.

— Хреновая угроза, мистер Дон.

— Не зарекайся, Роб, — только ухмыляется Дон и достается из кармана телефон. — И где твой друг?

Мы с ним живем вместе, что ли? Откуда мне знать?

— Телефон у тебя в руке — сам и звони этой Золушке.

Роб точно знает, что Чейз утром пошел в душ.

И он точно не будет вспоминать, как именно в тот момент выглядела покрасневшая от сбившегося одеяла спина Чейза. Нет, не будет, Роб ведь умный мальчик.

Он хочет на это надеяться. До последнего.

[1]

Чейз не стесняется попросить, и Роб честно пытается к этому привыкнуть. Потому что Роб вполне в состоянии молчать до самого последнего момента, что нередко становилось ошибкой.

И то время как Чейз просит, Роб пытается расслабиться и просто наблюдать.

Он честно пытается.

[2]

— Тебе просто нужно потрахаться, и все пройдет.

— У тебя любая проблема так решается, ты в курсе?

В трубке раздается громкий смех, Роб улыбается против воли. 

Ситуация нелепая и такая... такая, черт, он даже не может подобрать слов.

— В общем, я дал тебе совет, а дальше разбирайся сам.

— И после этого ты надеешься, что останешься моим другом?

— Твоя актерская карьера еще не повод задаваться, Роб, не забывай, что все началось из-за меня.

— Забудешь тут.

Он кладет трубку спустя пару минут. Затем заходит в номер к Чейзу.

— Я как раз собирался подремать.

— Пойдем в бар? — без лишних слов приглашает Роб. Он знает, что Чейз точно откажется и останется спать.

И это первая ошибка Роба за начинающийся вечер.

[1]

— Решил, что тебе пригодится, — Чейз отдает ему книгу.

— Ты ведь сам ее читаешь постоянно.

— Да, но я-то делаю это не в первый раз, — он поднимает бровь, как бы говоря, что пора бы прекратить. — А ты все еще не знаешь полной истории своего персонажа.

— Наших персонажей, — поправляет Роб, он делает это в шутку, но Чейз мгновенно становится серьезнее.

— Да, наших персонажей, — он трясет книгой, пока Роб не протягивает руку, чтобы забрать подарок. — Стоило бы купить новую, но у нас нет времени, сам понимаешь.

— Конечно. Спасибо! — он терпеливо ждет момента, когда останется один. Бумага заставляет кожу зудеть.

Роб читает до поздней ночи и даже не пытается задушить смех. 

[2]

— Вам понравилось работать вместе? Расскажите о запомнившихся моментах съемок?

Репортер задает вопросы скучающим голосом, ведь интервью не записывается на видео; все, что останется, это аудиозапись на полчаса, и не факт, что ее не обрежут до десяти минут. Роб вздыхает и дает Чейзу возможность ответить самому.

Удивительно, но каждый раз Чейз умудряется рассказывать новые истории, которые произошли в действительности. 

Эпизод с фальшивыми хотдогами, то, как на них упала одна из ламп, сломанная дверь, запершая внутри помещения десять человек.

К концу интервью репортер оживляется, пытается узнать еще что-нибудь, но Чейз сам говорит, что время на исходе.

— И таких мудаков много? — его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций, когда они выходят на улицу.

— Достаточно, — Роб выбирает короткий ответ, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

— А ты сам? Что с настроением?

— Просто устал.

Они, по сути, в самом начале пути, а Роб устал. Ему хочется поговорить с кем-то еще, но рядом постоянно есть Чейз.

И с ним нельзя поговорить о нем же самом, какая жалость. 

[1]

— Не уверен, что до конца понимаю своего персонажа.

Чейз удивлен, очень удивлен, и Роб теряется — не такой реакции он ожидал.

— Разве?

— Да? — вот так запросто Чейз сеет сомнение в мыслях Роба.

— Они бы не взяли тебя на роль, не будь ты Джоном.

— И в финале я умру, — как всегда не к месту заканчивает Роб.

— Все мы смертны, — Чейз отворачивается, подпирает подбородок раскрытой ладонью. — Все будет не так страшно, как ты себе представляешь.

Чейз еще не знает, что Роб дочитал книгу.

Еще не время.

И лучше бы Джон умер.

[3]

— Джесс спрашивает, когда ты приедешь в следующий раз.

Они валяются на диване и смотрят "Мастеров ужасов" без звука. На экране страдает Нортон и Робу хочется зевать. Он устал.

— Да? Не будь я таким мрачным типом, подумал бы, что она в меня влюбилась.

Чейз хмыкает и выключает телевизор.

Они остаются вдвоем в темноте гостиной. Роб слышит дыхание Чейза.

— Ты ведь знаешь меня?

— Иногда я думаю, что нет. Иногда наоборот. Смотря, что ты хочешь услышать.

— Когда ты приедешь в следующий раз, — в голосе Чейза слышен смех, не насмешка.

Прежде, чем ответить, Роб задерживает дыхание. На другой половине дивана не происходит никаких шевелений. 

Чейз замер и ждет, он такой терпеливый, что Роб завидует этой выдержке.

— Не знаю. Но у меня есть еще неделя, и пока я не собираюсь домой.

Он очень надеется, что сказал достаточно, не говоря практически ничего.

Чейз включает телевизор. 

Благодаря светлым бликам, Роб может разглядеть улыбку на губах Чейза.

Они засыпают там же.

[1]

— Один раз моя бывшая девушка обкурилась травки, — глаза у Чейза блестят даже в таком тусклом освещении. — Она тогда сказала вещь, которая все еще заставляет меня смеяться.

Роб не пытается его прервать, терпеливо дожидается.

— Она сказала, что сожрала бы меня.

Чейз начинает ржать и пытается вести себя тише, но никакая ладонь у рта не помогает. Роб только сдержанно улыбается и молчит.

Ведь он на все сто процентов понимает желание сожрать Чейза. 

[2]

С собой Роб возит книгу. Новый экземпляр, свежий, корешок цел и нетронут. Внутри, где-то между моментом, когда Роб окончательно влюбился в Джона и Дэйва, и моментом, когда перестал понимать, как прошел кастинг на роль Джона, лежит маленький тонкий лист. Его целиком заполняют строчки, прилегающие друг к другу почти вплотную.

Все эти слова адресованы только Чейзу и никому больше.

Каждый день Роб берет в руки книгу и думает, стоит ли дарить ее. Он все еще не уверен.

[1]

— Он ведь и не подозревает, что играет тебя, да?

— Пусть играет дальше.

Робу хреново от самого факта, что это настоящее. Чейз со своей душой нараспашку действительно отыгрывает замкнутого Роба, а Роб, в свою очередь, пытается сыграть Чейза, но явно недотягивает даже до уровня прилежного троечника.

— И ты ему не скажешь?

_Зачем об этом вообще говорить?_

— Это собьет его, собьет, и он уже не войдет в колею.

— Пожалуй.

Роб старается забыть разговор, но у него ни черта не выходит. Разве могло быть наоборот? 

[2]

В последний день, за час до отбытия своего поезда, Роб дарит Чейзу книгу.

Тот даже не открывает ее, только обнимает особенно крепко.

— Скоро увидимся, — он сверкает улыбкой, но во взгляде Роб замечает что-то еще. Он не пытается разобраться.

Некогда. Не хочется. Ему лениво, Роб уговаривает себя, что ему действительно лениво.

Чейз продолжает улыбаться и еще раз притягивает его к себе.

Робу неловко, главным образом за самого себя.

Но в определенный момент он расслабляется, и позволяет себе запомнить ощущение от объятий с Чейзом.

Вряд ли он когда-то сможет забыть подобное.

Чейз сажает его на поезд и взмахивает рукой, а потом и вовсе посылает воздушный поцелуй. Роб съезжает по сидению вниз и натягивает шапку на глаза.

Ему что-то снится, но картинка смазанная и слишком яркая, что подтверждает ее фальшивость.

Оказавшись на платформе, он набирает сообщение Чейзу. Тот отвечает сразу.

[3]

— Спустя столько лет у вас снова совместный проект. Вам пришлось заново проходить кастинг?

Чейз смеется, потирает шею, отдуваться за двоих приходится Робу.

— Знаете, не возьми они меня на роль Джона во второй раз, я бы точно сорвал съемки. Разве вы можете представить себе другого парня на моем месте, ведь нет?

На плечо ложится рука Чейза, который продолжает развлекать двух журналисток.

Роб подмигивает Вонгу, рассказывающему что-то своей жене.

Дэвид в ответ только кивает, ведь он знает намного больше, чем остальные.

И он оставит все в тайне.


End file.
